Test Dummy for Gizmo 13
by Reggie Jackson
Summary: Ralph the security guard comes across one of Wakko's newest gizmo's while the Warner's are out of town. The gizmo is a gold plated disc that can create several deserts at the push of a button. Ralph takes a liking to it and decides he wants to borrow it for a while. But later on he regrets making this choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first NEW fan fiction on this website. The other I had posted was an old story I wrote in the 9th grade. But my writing has improved since then. I promise that this story will be much better than my other one. Feel free to post up your thoughts and or criticisms on the story. I would really appreciate it so I can improve on my writing. Warning: Some of the characters will get a tad bit OOC in some parts later on. I noticed I didn't see many stories that centered on either Mr. Plotz or Ralph the security guard. So I figured, "What the heck? Let's Do it!"**

* * *

Ralph the Security Guard crept quietly inside the hallways of the Chairman of the Board's office building. He pressed his back close to the blue hallway walls, and peered around the corner to see if anyone was around. So far he had not seen a single soul. Unfortunately, stealth was not one of Ralph's major characteristics. His black shoes clanked loudly against the hardwood floor. His heavy breathing was terribly audible against the normal silence of the hallways. He accidentally breezed past a few pictures frames and plants, knocking them over with his large gut. Ralph however, still managed to reach his destination without being detected. In front of him lied five vending machines. All except one of them were listed with the signs "Out of Order" The only one that was still operating was reserved specifically for the Chairman of the Board. Ralph quickly trotted over to the single operating machine. He gazed at the treats inside with a large smile. On the bottom rows of the machine were candy bars, next ones above them were the sodas, after that were the chips, and finally on top were the pastries. His large eyes happily locked on a slice of banana pie as he reached for some change in his pocket. Ralph had just enough money to pay for it. He quickly put the money in the machine. He pressed two buttons, L and 7, and watched the pie slice slid gently down to the bottom. As soon as the slice hit the bottom, he reached inside and swiftly snatched it up. Just as he turned around to leave, he suddenly locked into the glaring eyes of the C.E.O of Warner Bros., Thaddeus Plotz. Ralph let out a scream before falling backward on his bottom.

"I knew it! You have been sneaking desserts from my vending machine again!" Plotz accused pointing his finger at him. "Duh, how'd ya know it was me?" Ralph asked innocently. "What kind of fool do you take me for?" Plotz growled. Ralph scratched his head as he got up. "I don't know. How many kinds are there?" Ralph responded. The frustrated C.E.O face palmed at his response. "Don't play dumb! You're too much of a natural to fake it. I heard your footsteps from my office!" said Mr. Plotz. Ralph turned around to see a pair of brown double doors that lead directly into his office. "Plus we recently had security cameras installed and you were caught on all of them!" Plotz added while holding a small video tape. Ralph looked down at the ground with a guilty face. "Ralph, have you no shame?!" Mr. Plotz scolded him as he snatched the pie slice from his hand. "Lunchtime had ended 15 minutes ago! You know you are not supposed leave your post before or after break time! Ralph, how many times do I have to tell you this…?" Ralph stared down at his shoes in shame as Plotz continued to yell at him. The subject of this conversation was nothing new. Three times before, Ralph had been reprimanded by Plotz about the same issue. Only difference was that the other times it happened he was suspected of doing it, this time he was caught in the act. "Time is money and I'm not going to lose money! You better not let me catch you here again, or else it won't just be the machine you will banned from here! Understand?!" The crushed pie slice was now oozing out of Mr. Plotz 's clenched fist. "Yes" Ralph replied sadly as he watched Plotz pass through the double doors that lead back to his office.

Ralph silently sulked back to the station at front gate where he was working. His stomach was rumbling the entire trip back. "So much for the extra snacks" he thought to himself. It just didn't seem fair. He had already eaten lunch beforehand. He couldn't help it if he wanted a little more after his lunch break was over. Now he was banned from the vending machine, and nothing to fill his craving. He would have protested to Plotz earlier if he wanted to. But of course even Ralph knew that would be a stupid decision, even for him. A hollow creaking sound interrupted his train of thought as he passed by the Warner's shiny yellow water tower on his way back. The door was ajar creaking back and forth. He could see a large paper note posted on the door that read "back in 3 weeks". Ralph remembered that the Warner's were still out on vacation. A few days earlier Ralph had his usual chase with the Warner's around the movie lot. The trio giggled as they wore Hawaiian shirts and carried small brief cases. He followed them as they zipped up the ladder of the water tower. As soon as Ralph reached the door, a giant red rocket blasted out of the door making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. He could still hear Yakko's voice trailing off in a distance. "Next stop, Rio De Janeiro…!"

Ralph looked at the base of the tower to see a number of items scattered all over the ground. "This stuff must have come from the tower" he thought to himself. Several items such as clothes prop gags, magazines, and food littered the ground. As he moved closer to the mess on the ground, he jumped back to the sound of an old car horn he stepped on. He looked down to see a shiny gold plate near the horn. He picked up the plate and saw that it had a single red button in the center, and a label that read "Wakko's Gizmo #13" Ralph knew about Wakko's small fascination of inventing things, so he figured it was probably built to do something zany or chaotic. But he decided to let his curiosity get the better of him and gingerly pressed the red button on the gizmo. The plate rumbled and sparked until a cream pie instantly appeared on the plate. Ralph's mouth instantly watered at the sight of the desert. He took a couple of big bites out of it to see if it was edible. The pie tasted just as creamy and sweet as he expected it. Suddenly a rare thing happened to Ralph, he had an idea. Instead of relying on Mr. Plotz's vending machine for extra snacks, why not just use Wakko's gizmo? He pondered this idea as he finished off the rest of the pie. This gizmo didn't cost money, could easily be put away for later usage, and the treats were much tastier. As Ralph walked off, he wondered if he was really stealing Wakko's item. He quickly pushed that idea out of his head and figured he was simply borrowing it. He would put it back where he found it long before the Warner's ever found out he took it. Ralph grinned at his own reasoning. The sound of honking horns brought him back to reality as he turned to see 3 cars at the entrance gate and no one at the station to run it. It was time to return to his main priority, doing his job. Ralph put the gizmo underneath his arm and quickly rushed over the station to let the angry drivers pass.

**Well there you go! Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be coming very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ralph spent the rest of the afternoon continuing with his daily routine. He raised the entrance gates for those who were coming in and out of Warner Bros. Studios. It would have been a normal uneventful Monday afternoon had he not have found Wakko's desert making gizmo. Every 2 hours, Ralph would press the red button on the plate to receive another pie. Each time he pressed the button, he got a different kind each time. There were so many flavors to choose from, such as; blueberry, lemon meringue, pumpkin, and cherry. There was even Ralph's favorite, meringue split, a banana cream pie topped with extra bananas, and chocolate and caramel sauce. He multi tasked by gobbling and munching down the deserts in between times cars came through the gate. It happened often to the point where some of the people coming in and out noticed white cream around his mouth and on his shirt. As soon as Ralph noticed this himself, he quickly wiped the stuff off him. "What if Mr. Plotz had caught me looking like that?" he thought to himself. He would no doubt assume that he had been at the vending machine again and possibly fire him for it. Ralph realized he had to be careful if he didn't want Plotz to ever find out what was going on. At the end of day, Ralph lifted up the security gate one last time so Mr. Plotz could pass through. He was driving in his new black Cadillac. "See you later Ralph" said Mr. Plotz sounding much calmer than he was earlier. "Say, No hard feelings about earlier today huh?" he asked sympathetically. This was one of those rare times Mr. Plotz decided to be somewhat considerate of Ralph's feelings. "None at all boss" Ralph proudly responded. "In fact from now on you will never see me abandon my post for more deserts, ever again. You can count on it!" He saluted by raising his left hand towards his head, knocking off his cap. Mr. Plotz smiled at this response. "Good, now that's what I like to hear. Just remember that an efficient worker leads an efficient company. I'm only hard on you because I care" said Mr. Plotz as he drove off. Ralph glanced down at the gold-plated disc in his right hand with envy. He hated that he was lying to his boss, but it was worth it to keep this treasured item a secret.

Tuesday played out like Monday. However, Ralph was a little more refined in his eating habits this time around. Instead of pigging out like he did yesterday, today he took quick cleaner bites. The pies were still just as tasty as before. There were different flavors this time around such as, chocolate, key lime, sweet potato, and custard. Somehow he was able to get the meringue split again. Maybe it was Wakko's favorite, he thought to himself. For some odd reason now, when he pressed the button on the golden gizmo, two pies appeared stacked on top of each other instead of one. Ralph's mouth gaped at the sight of this discovery. "I love thing!" Ralph said out loud. The gizmo's experience was even better than before. He hadn't even touched his lunchbox lying at his feet. Why would be bother using it when he had something much better at his disposal?

However, Wednesday and Thursday played out much differently than Tuesday. The gizmo became much harder to use. On Wednesday, the button had become very sensitive. Anytime Ralph lightly tapped the button, whether it was intentional or unintentional, a stack of 3 to 5 pies appeared on the plate; ready to slide off. It became more of a hassle to contain the deserts, no less eat them. Ralph had to switch between eating the pies, while putting the ones he hadn't eaten yet on the floor, and somehow how keep the booth clean and tidy. In the end he spent more time fiddling with the pies than actually eating them. In fact Ralph was starting to get sick of them. After consuming all of pies he started feeling a small aching in his stomach. On Thursday, the gizmo's troubles amplified. This time, the pie stacks doubled height. In order to keep the booth organized, he stacked the slippery pies on top of each other in the two corners of the booth. Managing the pies became a huge distraction to his job. Lines of 3 cars would start forming at the gate. As soon as he finished stacking up the pies, he would reach his messy hand over to the lever to rise the gate up. Every now and then if someone at the gate asked about the pies in his booth, Ralph would reply by saying "The Girl Scouts was giving these away for charity!" The observers usually gave him odd looks and sometimes a quick "Glad you're supporting the youth" before they drove off. By the afternoon, the lever was coated with whipped cream. He had two leaning towers of pies towering over him. The lunch in his lunchbox seemed much more appealing at this point. Ralph sat down looking at the gold-plated gizmo with a sour face. He was getting frustrated that this treasure was becoming a huge pest. As much as Ralph hated to admit it, he knew it wasn't right for him to have taken it in the first place. He had to go and put it back where he found before he got in more trouble. As soon as he got out of the booth to go return it, the towers of pie fell down inside. Ralph face palmed at his huge blunder before he spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the booth. Returning it would have to wait.

Later on that evening, Ralph laid inside the booth completely exhausted after the clean-up job. He immediately got to his feet when he saw Mr. Plotz, who still had no idea about the gizmo, in his car approaching the gate. When he pulled up, he noticed some white cream around Ralph's face. "What's that stuff doing on your face?" Plotz asked quizzically. Ralph was quickly alarmed at this realization as he picked up an old razor that was in the booth. "Uh, shaving cream. I've been shaving sir" Ralph responded quickly. "Ah, Good. You remembered to freshen up for Silver Stevenson's birthday tomorrow" said Mr. Plotz. Ralph was relived to know he dodged a bullet there, but Plotz's extra news gave him another shock. "Uh, Yeah" Ralph nodded trying to hide nervousness. He had completely forgotten that tomorrow night Mr. Plotz would be throwing a birthday party for Silver Stevenson, one of the biggest movie directors from England. Plotz held it solely so he could persuade him to form a movie deal with Warner Bros. All the employees at Warner Bros. were invited to come. And by invited, he declared that it was mandatory for everyone to come or else they would lose their month's payment. "It's very important that all of us give a good impression on him if we want him to sign up." he added. "By the way, I'm proud of you for sticking to your promise you made earlier this week. In fact I didn't even bother to check the security cameras today. Except the one above us since that one isn't working." Ralph looked up at a street light and saw a camera attached to it. Ralph froze at the sight of it realizing how close he could come to being busted. "See you later Ralph" said Plotz as drove off. "See ya" said Ralph as his eyes was still fixed on the camera. He felt like dirt knowing that his boss congratulated him for something he didn't even try to do. He looked down and held up the golden plate with a guilty face. "Tomorrow, I'm putting you right back where I founded you." he spoke with determination.

** That's all for now! Stay tuned for chapter 3 for when a few certain you know who's will make their appearance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Friday went by very quickly. This day was usually one of Ralph's busier days. Workers along with guests and actors passed in and out the gate constantly. As a result, Ralph couldn't leave to return Wakko's gizmo right away. In the meantime however, Ralph hardly touched it at all today. Eating only the lunch from his lunchbox after 4 days of gorging desserts was very refreshing. It was time he followed up on his word instead of lying about it. He felt pretty good about himself, a welcome change compared to how he felt all week. Of course he still felt the small stomach ache in his stomach." It will go away soon" he thought to himself. Soon enough, evening had already come and it was time for Ralph to get dressed for the party.

The party was in the new dining room in Mr. Plotz's office building. Ralph's normal blue uniform was replaced with a black suit. The black suspenders for his pants were stretched to their zenith across his light purple shirt. A red bow tie rested on his shirt collar underneath his chin. Ralph stood against a wall as he looked at the crowd of employees and guests conversing among each other. Mr. Plotz and the director Silver Stevenson were talking to each other at a table in the center of the room. Mr. Plotz did most of the talking. He kept complementing and persuading Stevenson to form a new movie deal. In his right hand appeared to contract in which he was patiently waiting for him to sign. Ralph looked around to see if he could find any familiar faces. He could see Dr. Scratchensniff and Hello Nurse sitting down at the far right of the room. Both of them were talking about how they would rather work with some patient's right about now. On the far left was the mine who was entertaining a small unimpressed crowd. Behind the mime was a small stage accompanied by four violinists playing classical music. The musicians played slowly and droned on for what seemed like hours. In the middle of the crowd, Mr. Director was entertaining another small group of guests. His usual high energy Jerry Lewis like outbursts that he was known for, were kept to a minimum tonight. Ralph turned back to the center table to see that Plotz, who appeared to be the only upbeat person in the crowd, was still talking to Stevenson. Stevenson acted polite and gave a quick smile now and then, but he seemed totally disinterested in anything that was going on.

Ralph may not have been the brightest bulb in the world, but even he knew that the long face on Stevenson summed up everyone's feelings in the room, total boredom. Ralph couldn't blame him, where were all the streamers, balloons, and cake that you see at a normal party? Then he remembered of course that this was a "formal" party, not a "fun" party. And Mr. Plotz didn't do anything related to the word "fun". The party was so boring it was literally starting to put Ralph to sleep. The quiet classical music was not helping at all. He immediately woke himself back up, remembering Plotz would scold him if he caught him sleeping. Besides, the party would be over in an hour. He flipped open his suit jacket to show the gizmo underneath his arm. Once the party was over, then he would go return the gizmo to the Warner's tower.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden dim of the lights. A drum roll was heard somewhere as a spotlight appeared on the now empty stage. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!" a familiar perky voice was heard. "Oh-no" Ralph spoke to himself. "Live from Burbank, California! It's you know who!" the voice continued. Three figures bounced on stage, they were last creatures Ralph wanted to see tonight. It was the Warner's waving to the crowd dressed in their casual attire. Yakko, the eldest sibling of the trio way was holding a microphone "Hello Everybody!" It turned out it was his voice that he heard earlier. Dot was blowing kisses to the crowd. Wakko was waving with his right arm as he balanced himself off the ground with his tail. Ralph glanced over at Mr. Plotz who was fuming to point where it looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. This was impossible! The Warner's weren't due back for a few weeks. "Are you guys ready to party?!" Yakko yelled holding a fist in the air. The crowd cheered with enthusiasm. Finally, at least the Warner's zany antics would keep this party interesting. All three of the Warner's suddenly hunched over as bags appeared under their beady eyes. "Well Uh… were all very tired so it's going to have to wait till tomorrow "Yakko spoke with drained energy. They trudged off the stage as the lights came back on. The spotlight fell down and crushed the mime in front of them. Everyone looked at them with confused reactions. The Warner's didn't want to join a party? Mr. Plotz, whose temper had immediately vanished, came towards them. "You mean you're not going to ruin the party?" Plotz asked hopefully. "No you beat us to the punch on that one" Yakko retorted. Dot let out a huge yawn. "Besides, our trip to Rio really wore us out." Dot spoke up. "That and Wakko got the hives" she added pointing a finger at his brother. Wakko was holding up two bee hives in his hands. "I'm naming this one Dingo and the other one Knottz" Wakko responded, not sounding tired at all. "Turns out Brazilians are bigger party animals then we are" said Yakko. "But all we want to do is go home" he yawned. Mr. Plotz still looked somewhat confused at this news. "Uh, very well then. Ralph escort these three back to their tower." Plotz commanded. Ralph started to breakout in a cold sweat. "Uh, Sure thing boss" Ralph responded nervously. As the Waners walked toward Ralph, Wakko gave a quick look at Stevenson. "By the way, Happy Birthday Mr. Stevenson! We would like to sing Happy Birthday but copyright laws won't allow it." Wakko commented. Stevenson gave a quick smile at that humorous gesture.

Ralph walked the trio to the door as Wakko was complaining to his other siblings. "But I'm not tired Yakko!" he whined. "I want to test out my newest creation tonight." Ralph grew more nervous when he mentioned the word "creation". These three were the last people he wanted around to try to give the gizmo back. "Well too bad, your outnumbered 2 to 3. Besides it can wait till tomorrow" said Yakko. Ralph stood in front of the door, blocking the Warner's paths. "Are you sure you guys don't want to stay? I'll chase you around like normal" Ralph protested. The three Warner's looked at him puzzled reactions before letting out a group "Aww…" Now isn't that nice, Ralph wants us to stay" Yakko responded sweetly. " Uh, Yeah. You don't have to go to the tower now. We can hang around the studio if you would like" Ralph responded desperately. Dot hopped up and embraced his head. "It's cute how you think that will work on us" Dot answered with a smile. "Yeah save that for the masters" said Yakko jutting his thumb at his chest. "You're not hiding anything from us are you?" he asked. Before Ralph could answer, Dot cut him off. "Of course not! You wouldn't deceive us sweet little children!" "But you guys aren't children!" said Ralph. "Yeah but we are children at heart, so that counts!" Yakko retorted. Wakko hugged Ralph's leg as he looked up at him. "Besides, we know our special friend wouldn't do a thing like that! Would you?" he spoke trustfully. "Uh, No." Ralph croaked, hiding his guilt. "Come on big fella! Let us leave! "Wakko said teasingly as he playfully pounded at Ralph's gut. The pounding caused Ralph to lose his grip on the gold-plated gizmo which fell to the floor. He swiped it up before the Warner's could see it, but it was too late. "What that underneath your jacket?" Dot asked as she hopped off Ralph's head. "Nice gold plate! Is it a trophy?" Yakko asked. "It kinda looks like Gizmo number 13"said Wakko who was no longer smiling. Ralph's heart started racing as he said, "No it's a trophy like your brother said." He quickly slide the disc back underneath his arm, it was a big mistake. By accident he mashed the red button again causing two pies to fall at his feet. Ralph's mouth gaped at his blunder. "Kind of a messy trophy isn't it?" Dot asked with her arms crossed. Wakko was now growling with his teeth and fists clenched. "That's because it's my gizmo!" he angrily replied. "You stole it from me!" he added pointing an accusatory finger. Ralph began stammering as he backed away from the Warner's through the doorway. "Ralph you've got some splanin' to do" Yakko answered imitating Dezi Arnaz's voice. Ralph's panicked mind started racing as his head began sweating. He was caught, stone cold busted. He immediately did the first thing that came to his mind. He bolted as far away as he could from the dining room with Warner's on his tail. Behind him he could hear Wakko's voice yelling "After him!" followed by a "Come back Wakko!" from Dot and Yakko. Ralph couldn't believe it. The Warner's were chasing him for once.

**It's going to get really exciting from here on in now. It's not looking to good for Ralph now is it? Keep on the lookout for chapter 4 to see how it plays out. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if the Warner's seemed a little OOC. But I did my best to try to capture their personalities.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ralph screamed as he breezed down a number of hallways throughout Mr. Plotz's office building. He huffed and puffed as he looked behind him to see his pursuers. Wakko was right behind him. He ran on all fours like a cheetah chasing his prey. Behind Wakko was Yakko and Dot, following them in a small green ranger. "Faster, he's gaining on him" said Dot. Yakko put on an explorer hat. "Don't worry sis, I'm going catch up to the little shielas "he spoke in an Australian accent. "You need to work on your Steve Irwin impressions" Dot spat critically. "Hey I'm tired what do ya want from me?" Yakko snapped back. Wakko was getting closer to Ralph. At one point he pounced, barely missing him. The four runners continued the chase throughout several floors in the building. The vehicles Yakko and Dot were in changed on each floor. On one floor it was a police cruiser, it was a chariot with Wakko holding the reins two floors above that, it was sports car three floors under that one, and finally a two seat bicycle on the main floor. Ralph was starting to wonder how many floors were in this building.

The Warner's were literally inches away from Ralph now. He was starting to run out of breath very quickly. A distraction would have been very helpful for him right about now. Then he remembered Wakko's gizmo underneath his suit jacket. He took out the gizmo and pressed the red button. He took the three pies that appeared on the plate and threw them at all the Warner's. One blueberry pie hit Wakko in the face. This stopped him momentarily, but he quickly resumed chasing him. The other two pies missed Yakko and Dot as they dodged both of them. "Missed us!" Dot called out teasingly. Ralph created another round of pies to throw at them. This time around, Wakko dodged two of the pies while one cherry red pie splattered in both Yakko and Dot's faces. Dot let out an angry shriek that resonated down the hallway. Ralph kept making and throwing more pies until he had created a trail of splattered pies and cream behind him. This made it easier for the Warner's to trail him in the buildings labyrinth of hallways and rooms. Eventually the bike the two Warner's were on started to slip and slide against the slimy floor. Both of them slid and crashed into a wall as Wakko and Ralph turned a corner. Ralph took another sharp corner and hid behind the line of vending machines that he hadn't visited in a while. Wakko passed him completely as ran he down the hall and turned another corner. Ralph rested his back by Mr. Plotz's vending machine as he looked at Wakko's gizmo. He felt terrible know that this all started just because he wanted some extra snacks. Now he was knee-deep in trouble being pursued by same guys he chased all the time.

A loud metallic munching sound roused Ralph's attention. He turned around to see Wakko munching on top of the vending machine. He had bitten off pieces of the machine just above where Ralph's head was. Ralph yelped as he ran off again. The chase resumed. He heard Wakko behind him say "Sorry Dingo and Knotts". Before Ralph could remember that he was talking about the bee hives he found earlier, his vision suddenly went dark. He felt the stinging and buzzing of the bees around him as he tried to take the hives off. Ralph momentarily forgot he was still holding the gizmo as he took off the hives. He accidentally activated the gizmo, causing 3 pies to deploy at his feet. Ralph screamed as he slid down another hallway and into a mechanical room. As soon as he entered the room, he immediately collided into a low pipe. He blacked out briefly before regaining conscious. "Pretty Stars" Ralph's voice slurred as he literally saw stars. He came fully back into focus as he saw a glaring Wakko staring down at him. Ralph got up with a brief yelp and ran further into the massive room. The room was filled different sized pipes, furnaces, and control panels. Ralph traveled up a flight of stairs to a catwalk that dangled above a massive open pipe. It turned out to be a dead-end. Wakko was closing in on him still growling. Wakko and Dot and came up the stairs behind him. "Wakko, calm down!" Yakko demanded. Dot was fiddling with her stained pink bow. "Can't this wait till tomorrow,I gotta wash this pie gunk out of my hair!" Dot complained. Wakko didn't seem to hear them, he was too focused on the man who stole from him and broke his trust. Ralph decided there was no use running anymore. "Alright I'm sorry Wakko" Ralph confessed. "I had found it at the bottom of the tower; I had just wanted some free deserts! I figured since it was on the ground and you weren't here and, everything got out of hand! I shouldn't have done this to you! Gah, I can be so stupid sometimes!" He pounded at his head with his fist "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He barely paid any attention to Dot who whispered to her older brother "Wow, Ralph is calling himself stupid for once?" Wakko was no longer angry at him. He stood in front Ralph with a stunned face. His expression softened up as he walked forward and hugged Ralph. Ralph did not expect this reaction. "What are you doing? Aren't you angry at me?" he asked. "Oh Ralph, I can't stay mad at you. I like too much to do that. I know you didn't mean to do it" said Wakko. He heard Yakko mutter to Dot, "And I thought you had serious mood swings".

Ralph without hesitation took the gold plate out of his pocket and gave it to Yakko. "Here, this is yours. It's been nothing but trouble for me" Ralph replied. "Faboo!" Wakko said cheerfully. "This is the gizmo I wanted to test out tonight. Now I can…" Before he could finish his sentence, he slipped on one of Ralph's gooey foot prints and the gizmo fell out of his hand. It fell into the large open pipe underneath them. "Oh- no!" Ralph and Wakko called out in unison. They could hear the plate beeping rapidly inside the hollow pipe. Suddenly a creamy slime of pie mixture became visible and was about to ooze out of the pipe. Wakko being the quick thinker he was, pulled out a large bottle cork and plugged up the pipe. "That was close" Ralph said relived. Suddenly the entire room started shaking and shuddering. Pipes all over the room began oozing more of the pie based slime. "The place is gonna blow!" Wakko yelled alarmed. He turned to his siblings. "You two hold down the main controls, I'll battle the pipes" he added bravely. Ralph, Yakko, and Dot quickly ran down the stairs. Yakko and Dot sat down at a control panel and started pressing several buttons and levers. Wakko started climbing on the pipes, sealing up all the cracks and openings. He used a variety of items such as; neckties, bow ties, silly putty, old towels, school glue, old shoes, balloons, and socks. Wakko was moving so fast, Ralph could barely see what he was doing. Finally he stopped in the middle of the room with a panicked face. "I don't what else to plug up these pipes with!" Wakko yelled. A light bulb appeared over his head. "Wait! I know! "Wakko zipped past Ralph. Ralph turned around to see Wakko tying what appeared to be some long black clothing around a large pipe into a neat bow tie. Suddenly the rumbling in the room had stopped.

Wakko leaped from the pipe over to where Yakko and Dot were standing. "We rerouted the flow of the pipes so the slime along with gizmo will exit out in an alternate location" Yakko spoke wearing a pair of eyeglasses. "Huh?" Ralph exclaimed. He had no idea what Yakko just told him. "In other words, room no go boom. Wakko will get his gadget somewhere else." Dot summarized. "Well said sibs" said Yakko. "And to think this was something you would have had to pay money to get done!" he added. Ralph stared at the smiling trio. "Gee guys, I don't know what to say" Ralph spoke up. "Oh there's no need to thank us, were just here to help out." Wakko replied happily. Yakko rested his hand on his shoulder. "But Uh…. I think you will need to know what to say when Plotz asks why you have been gone for so long" said Yakko. Ralph gasped. He totally forgot about the party. "Oh, gosh I got to get back to the dining room!" Ralph spoke as he ran towards the door. Just before he headed out the door, he turned back to see the Warner's giggling to themselves. Ralph still felt a little guilty and wondered why they let him off so easy. "You sure you guys aren't still mad at me? Not even you Wakko?" he asked. Wakko laughed at that question. "Of course not! We Warner's don't hold grudges" he answered. "At least not usually" Yakko muttered pointing at Dot. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dot angrily asked her brother. Ralph left the room just as Yakko and Dot started arguing and bickering about who held grudges. He couldn't help but feel a cool breeze around his legs as he ran towards an elevator that would give a shortcut back to the dining room.

**Well everything seemed to work out in the end for Ralph so far. But it's not over yet! Have the Warner's finished up for the night or do they still have more trick up their sleeve How did the rest of the party turn out? Heads up guys! The last chapter will be coming very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

The trip up to the dining room was 2 floors up. Ralph came out of elevator just as its doors opened up. He ran down towards the dining room entrance which was at the end of the hallway. While Ralph was relieved that the Warner's forgave him for taking the gizmo, he still felt something was off. It wasn't the belly pain he was still feeling. It was like there was something big about to happen that he still wasn't aware about. Whatever it was it had to wait till later. Right now he had to get back to the party. Considering how slow and boring the party seemed to him, he assumed he hadn't missed much. He pushed through the double doors only to be taken aback at what laid inside.

At first glance, the room appeared to be exactly the way he left it. The first thing Ralph noticed was that it was very humid and warm inside the dining room. Most of the people around the room had taken off their suit jackets. Others were fanning themselves with small fans and menus. Those that were standing closest to Ralph looked at him with confusion or began to laugh. "What's so funny?"he thought to himself. Mr. Plotz was storming at him with a furious face. What did he do wrong this time? "Ralph, you agreed you were only going to take the Warner's home right?" Plotz asked in a calm but tense voice. "Uh, Yeah" Ralph responded. "Okay, then explain to me why it took you over half an hour to do that? Why did our guests keep hearing yelling and footprints over the music?" Plotz asked with an angry tone. Ralph figured he must have overheard the chase sequence he had with Warner's earlier. When did he get so good at hearing things? "The Warner's weren't as tired as I thought they were." Ralph answered innocently. "Oh that's just great!" Plotz spat before he pointed a finger at him. "And why is your suit dirty?! Is that cream I see on your shirt?!" he added with increasing intensity. Ralph stammered as he glanced down to see his shirt and suit jacket stained with pie from earlier. Plotz briefly looked down and then covered his eyes. "And where are your pants? He asked frustrated. Ralph suddenly realized what was that black piece of clothing Wakko used to tie around the last pipe. Sure enough he looked down to see he was standing in his white boxers shorts with red hearts on. Ralph's face turned red in embarrassment as he replied "Wardrobe Mu- Malfunction!" Things were going south fast. "'And why is suddenly hotter than July in here, when it's in the middle of March?!" Plotz continued. "Uhh, Summer Madness?" Ralph responded stupidly. He really couldn't think of what to say to that. "Gah I can't believe this! Something must be wrong with the AC. It feels like this place is about to blow up in any minute!" Plotz complained. Ralph suddenly remembered what the Warner's said about rerouting the pie slime. He looked up in horror to see all the air vents were bulging out with pie slime. Something was going to blow up alright, he thought to himself. He barely heard Plotz still yelling at him. "Ralph! Are you listening to me?! What are you looking…?" Plotz saw what Ralph was looking at and gasped loudly. The vents exploded with a loud "BOOM!"

The entire room was covered with splattered pies and cream. The temperature had receded back to normal. All of party guests were coated with a thin layer of cream and custard. Mr. Plotz emerged from a pile of pie slime and started marching towards him. "Ralph!" Plotz yelled at him, now red in the face. Ralph flinched as he was certain he was going to get an earful and possibly lose his job. "Hey Plotz, over here!" a familiar voice interrupted. Ralph and Plotz turned around to see both Stevenson the director and Wakko with pies in their hands. Ralph noticed Wakko was standing on top of his golden gizmo "Think fast!" Stevenson added as the two hurled their pies at them. Plotz was hit by two cream pies while Ralph dodged his two. The pies hit two other guests behind him. The guests retaliated by throwing pie slime back in their direction. Stevenson and Wakko ducked as the two pies hit Hello Nurse right behind them. Dr. Scratchensniff who was sitting next to her started laughing loudly. Hello Nurse then angrily grabbed an apple pie from Stevenson's table and smashed it in his face. "Pie Fight!" Wakko yelled as he raised his gizmo in the air.

Ralph yelped as pies started flying all over the room. He moved away from Stevenson's table and further into the mayhem the Warner's had created. What should have been a formal event, ended up looking like a scene from a Three Stooges film. The violinists were no longer playing, as they were batting away at several pies hurled at them with their instruments. Around the same time, Dot and Yakko came on stage as a two piece band. Dot was on turn tables while Yakko was on a double necked electric guitar. They played an instrumental rock song that sounded very similar to the Beastie Boys hit song," Fight for Your Right". Wakko began tossing pies like flying saucers towards the other tables. These were immediately picked up by anybody, and tossed at the next un-lucky victim. The mime, who had recovered from his spotlight injury, was pretending to open an invisible umbrella. He was mercilessly pelted with banana cream and cherry pies. Mr. Director was cowering behind an overturned table. He squealed in his Jerry Lewis like voice, "Oy! Hey please, enough with the pies, and the throwing, and..." A chocolate mousse pie to the face cut him off.

Ralph looked behind him to see Stevenson and Wakko standing on top of another table surrounded by pie stacks. Stevenson looked like he was having the time of his life as he and Wakko wore hard hats throwing pies randomly into the crowd. "Plotz" he heard him call out. "This has to be the best birthday surprise any studio has every given me!" he called out in mid laughter. Mr. Plotz was standing in front of the table no longer upset. "So, is that also a yes on the movie deal?" Plotz asked hopefully. "Yes! Any studio that's as fun as this one is keeper in my book!" Stevenson responded. Ralph was happy to see both of them were in a good mood. His expression changed as he saw Wakko get off the table, with the gizmo in hand, and hopped towards Mr. Plotz. He whispered something in the man's ear and then pointed directly at Ralph. "Oh –no! He spilled the beans!" Ralph worriedly spoke to himself as he ran from the two of them. He accidently stepped on a splattered pie, causing him to slide and stumble on the stage. He bumped into Yakko who had just finished a guitar solo. "Hey it's not nice to interrupt other people's sets pal" said Wakko just as he playfully pushed Ralph into a mosh pit that had formed near the stage. Ralph's massive body was held up by the crowd for a few seconds. He quickly fell off and crashed on an empty table. Ralph got up and rubbed his head as the Warner's finished their song. The messy crowd clapped and cheered for them as they walked off stage.

Ralph felt a finger tapping on his back. He turned around to see it was Mr. Plotz smiling at him with the gizmo in his hand. "Great idea you and Warner's had Ralph" Mr. Plotz spoke happily. "Huh?" Ralph exclaimed. He didn't know what he was talking about. "Wakko told me how it was your idea to throw this surprise for Stevenson. You and the Warner's have just earned me a new director to work with." he continued. "Yeah I did." Ralph replied, thankful that Wakko covered for him. Mr. Plotz pressed the red button on the gizmo, causing a meringue split pie to appear. "You know, I have always been a fan of these myself" he added. "Really?" Ralph asked nervously. "Of course, Wakko also told me you liked them too, so I'm going to let you have it."Plotz answered as he handed the pie to him. "Uh, No thanks boss, but I'm off extra desserts for good" Ralph protested. "No really, I insist" said Plotz. "No you don't have to do that!" Ralph spoke as he pushed the pie away. "Darn it Ralph when I say you're gonna have it, you're gonna have it!" Plotz yelled grabbing at Ralph's shirt jacket. "I wasn't really in the mood for any deserts today!" Ralph pleaded. "Just like that camera above your station wasn't really broken" Plotz responded with a serious face. Ralph went wide-eyed as he realized his boss knew much more than Wakko had let on. "I hope you learned a valuable lesson today Ralph" he added seriously. "Trust me boss, after this week I have. I definitely have" Ralph quickly responded, sounding a little like Runt the Dog rather than himself. The C.E.O's smile returned as he sweetly answered "Good, I will see you on Monday morning next week." As soon as he said that, he smashed the pie in Ralph's face. His face was coated with banana meringue and whipped cream. Caramel accented his eyebrows while chocolate covered his mustache. Two peeled bananas stuck out of his ears. Ralph felt he deserved that.

The Warners were standing in front of Ralph and Mr. Plotz, completely clean of course. Plotz handed Wakko back his Gizmo as he continued to walk away from them. Wakko held the gizmo in the air as he said "Gizmo 13 was a complete success! The pie fight went better than I thought it would" Yakko handed Ralph a small towel which he used to wipe off his face. "Thanks; I really have learned my lesson today" Ralph commented as he returned the towel. "What?!" the Warner brothers spoke in unison. "Ralph learned something? The world really has come to an end!" the Warner sister added dramatically. Ralph ignored their comments as he proudly put his hands on his hips. "I will never take things that don't belong to me, I will always put my duties first hand, and pies are not so good when you have too many of them" he spoke honestly. "You might want to leave the moral spouting to Jiminy Cricket pal" Yakko retorted. "Plus they would've been more profound if you weren't standing in your underwear" Wakko added while pointing at Ralph's boxer shorts. "Deegusting!" Dot exclaimed. "Oh very funny you guys" Ralph responded teasingly. "Hey wait a minute, I thought you guys was tired!" Ralph stated in realization. "Oh no we still are" Yakko answered. "Were just really good at hiding it"he spoke cheerfully. "It's a good thing Mr. Plotz likes you, can you imagine what he would have done if he hated you?" said Dot. "Yeah" Wakko spoke up. "He could have made you eat the pies from my gizmo" Ralph was confused that he would say this. "Why would that be a bad thing?" he asked. "Because the pies from this gizmo were only made for throwing, not eating!" Wakko answered. "You didn't think I would waste perfectly good desserts for a pie fight would you?" Ralph felt the sharp belly ache return. It was worse this time around. "What was in those pies anyway?" Ralph asked rubbing his belly. Wakko pulled out a small list from his red hat and causally read the ingredients. "Oh just some sugar, flour, syrup, cream, two dollops of castor oil, and a pinch of ipecac" "Ipecac?!" Ralph exclaimed as his face suddenly turned green. He had no idea what ipecac was, but it didn't sound good to him. He began to feel very sick and woozy. "Are you alright? You look a little green" Dot commented. "Green with envy or green with sickness?" Wakko asked. The other two Warner's glared at his response. Ralph felt something rise up inside him. "I gotta head to the guys room" he replied sickly as his cheeks began to bulge. He covered his mouth and ran for the nearest restroom. "Does that answer your question" he heard Yakko answer Wakko behind him. One thing was for sure, Ralph would think twice before deciding to sneak another dessert again. In fact after tonight, it was certain that he wouldn't eat any more of them for a very long time.

**Well that's it everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading the story. I had a great time writing it. Not too bad for first time fan fiction writer. I guarantee that I will post up more stories in the near future. I'm glad to hear that the all characters I portrayed in the story were in character, which was something I was very concerned about. Don't forget to post your final thoughts and comments in the Reviews section. Thanks for taking the time read it. It's been much appreciated.**


End file.
